I feel Untouched
by Lady-Dragon-nefolaidd
Summary: –Blossom –aquel tono, justamente con la voz arrastrada, siempre logra derrumbarme– ¿te fías de mí?


Ambientación: Untouched - the Veronicas

* * *

><p>Ciento diez por ciento acostumbrada.<p>

No es algo fuera del otro mundo, para mí, al menos ya no. Ir por la calle, ser reconocida por quién me vea. Me encanta.

La grata sensación que deja en mi pecho cuando alguien me reconoce, no hay con que compararla. Recuerdo cuando apenas iniciaba, raramente alguien podía notarme. Dolía, dolía mucho. Mi más grande deseo era lograr ser notada.

Ahora lo tengo y me encanta.

¿Egoísta?

Es un poco probable, lo es. Mi único deseo egoísta en la vida, he crecido luchando por lograr sobre salir, poder vivir. Jamás conocí a mis padres, no estoy segura de sí tengo hermanos. Sé que estoy sola, es así cómo he estado durante los últimos veintisiete años. Crecí en un orfanato. Las hermanas se ocupaban de todos y cada uno de los que crecimos con ellas. Su favorita era quién yo consideraba mi hermana.

Mis primeros recuerdos, son del orfanato.

Las hermanas solían decirme que llevaba más tiempo que cualquiera de los demás niños. Incluso más tiempo que _ella_. Nos conocimos durante las primeras oraciones del día, destacaba con su hermoso cabello rubio, solía admirarla en secreto, temía que no le agradará. Siempre iba acompañada, hacían todo por ella, tenía envidia. Quería lo que ella tenía, ser ella. Jamás se lo confesé a nadie, la envidia es un pecado castigado por el señor. Cada mañana, al alba ella iniciaba los rezos. ¿Por qué alguien dejaría a una niña como ella?

No lo comprendía, era boba e ingenua.

El hábito me mantenía oculta. No me gustaba pensar que podría ser su amiga, sería terrible que todo fuera una mentira; al llegar el amanecer era la primera en despertarse, tenía que preparar los asientos y limpiar antes que se despertarán a orar. Fue cuando pude hablar con ella.

Me esperaba.

Me aterró pensar lo que pudiera ocurrir, tomo la escoba y comenzó a barrer, con la vista baja, sacudí los asientos, acomode los cojines y limpie el atril. Su mano retiro el hábito de mi cabeza y me obligo a verla.

Azules.

Sus ojos tenían un tono azul hermoso, podía perderme en ellos todo el tiempo. Fue la primera vez que hablamos, su voz sonaba mucho mejor cuando reía. Las hermanas felicitaban mi mejora, en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ellas, jamás había hablado con nadie, excepto ella, Bubbles.

Los años pasaban, crecimos juntas, vimos partir a muchos niños, llegar muchos más. Al dejarnos varias hermanas, fuimos ascendidas, no éramos novicias, ya no. Tenía dieciocho cuando Bubbles comenzó a faltar a las oraciones, descuidaba el orfanato, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle. Quería pensar que volvería, sólo buscaba su libertad, como yo.

Quería creerlo.

Jamás lo vi venir, el día que realizando mis guardias nocturnas, Bubbles, junto con varios hombres irrumpieron el orfanato. Debí prestar más atención, pero me confíe en que ella jamás me haría daño. No hasta el momento en que quiso eliminarme. Recuerdo la oscuridad, frío y dolor. Recuerdo a esos hombres encerrarme en la iglesia, arrancar mis ropas y tomar mi cuerpo.

Recuerdo a Bubbles. Reír mientras grababa aquel momento, sonreír viendo mi sufrir. Recuerdo la expresión de la hermana mayor, cuando Bubbles le mostró el video, cuando me inculpo de violar el hogar de Dios.

Lo recuerdo.

Fui expulsada del orfanato, las hermanas me odiaban. Lo que más recuerdo, fueron las palabras de Bubbles en aquel entonces.

«_Ya no eres la favorita, ¿o sí?_»

No tenía a dónde ir. Era pobre, y mucho menos tenía un techo en el cuál quedarme. Los primeros meses, fueron una verdadera pesadilla, conseguir un trabajo y dónde quedarme se volvió en una guerra por sobrevivir, mantenerme con salud a mí, y al bebé que se engendró en mi aquella fatídica noche.

Logre conseguirlo.

Tenía veinte años, cuando arrullando a mi bebé en un parque, un promotor musical me encontró. Mi voz era algo que jamás hubiera logrado escuchar, era imposible que yo creyera algo así, nunca me había tenido en tan alta estima.

Él lo había hecho.

Dos horas después, tanto mi pequeño como yo estábamos en el interior de una disquera, bastante popular diría yo. Había escuchado de ella por Bubbles, todos los días decía que adicionaría aquí y entonces se volvería famosa. Hasta entonces, no había vuelto a escuchar su nombre. Yo tenía el lugar que ella quería, tras asegurarme que sólo sería un momento, deje que una de las chicas de cabina cuidará de mi pequeño. El hombre que me encontró me dio una libre elección sobre lo que quisiera cantar, fuera lo que fuera.

.

_Do I imagine it, or do I see you stare?_

_Is there still longing there?_

_Oh, I hate myself, and I feel crazy_

_Such a classic tale_

_Current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, I'm trying to be cool_

_Am I being paranoid, am I seeing things?_

_Am I just insecure?_

_I want to believe_

_It's just you and me_

_Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here baby._

.

Sentía extraño cantar, frente a otros. Hasta ahora, sólo mi bebé me había escuchado. Jamás había alzado la voz en el orfanato, contra Bubbles no había nadie mejor.

Solía creer.

Quería cantar un poco, me gusto y quise otro poco, mi corazón iba a una gran velocidad. Toda la canción. Mi piel se erizaba al alzar más la voz, aquella canción la había escuchado hace unos días en el trabajo, desde entonces la tenía en la cabeza.

Agradable.

Podía expresarme sin hacerlo, ante completos extraños, podía ser yo, la chica que siempre había querido ser, pero que se sentía opacada. Al terminar, escuche aplausos del otro lado del cristal. Abrí los ojos y el chico pelinegro que me invitó a ir aplaudía igual que había hecho en el parque, desde mi posición, vea como aquella joven de cabellos castaño hacía que mi pequeño aplaudiera con amabilidad.

Opresión.

Mi pecho dolía ante aquello.

La puerta se abrió y frente a mí estaba aquel joven de ojos verdes, una sonrisa en sus labios.

–_Entonces… ¿Te gustaría trabajar con nosotros?_

Tan sólo pensaba una cosa, sólo tenía una meta por cumplir.

–Me encantaría.

Mi hermoso hijo. Sazael.

Era claro que estaba encantado por mi respuesta, salió durante unos minutos, lo veía hablar con los demás. Estrechó su mano con algunos hombres antes de entrar cargando a mi bebé, lo dejó en mis brazos junto a sus cosas, aún sonreía.

–Ven, te invito a cenar a mi casa. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Tras montarnos en su convertible, seguimos a aquel joven hasta lo que parecía ser un castillo. Tenía un delicado estilo barroco en los muros que parecía mentira, no podía ser de este siglo. Ni siquiera el ambiente en el que vivía, un amplio jardín en el que claramente podría criar caballos. Al fondo una piscina.

Vaya lujo.

Con su ayuda logre bajar del coche, me guío por el jardín hasta la puerta dónde una chica con características similares esperaba, no negaré que me pareció extraño.

–Hasta que te dignas a volver, Butch. La cena está lista.

–Regrese. Hey, Buttercup, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Así que el nombre de mi nuevo promotor es Butch.

La azabache se giró y el primer dónde detuvo la vista, fui yo.

–Querida, quiero presentarte a Blossom. La nueva estrella de la disquera –extendí una mano hacia ella, la sonrisa en su rostro era tan similar a la de Butch, aceptó mi mano–. Blossom, ella es mi esposa Buttercup. Hasta hace unos meses también trabajaba en la disquera. Quizás hayas escuchado de ella como «Bellix».

Por supuesto que había escuchado de ella. Desde su repentino retiro de la música me he preguntado que ha sido de ella. Siempre he sido una gran admiradora de sus canciones, todas y cada una de ellas. Por lo que vi, aquel comentario molesto a Buttercup.

–Bueno, no me hubiera tenido que retirar, si este mandril no me hubiera dejado embarazada.

Tenía ganas de reírme. Aquella era una descripción que jamás hubiera imaginado por parte de nadie para su esposo. Buttercup sujeto mi brazo invitándome a entrar, al llegar al salón pude apreciar el fino gusto que tenía el matrimonio, sentí un ligero apretón en la mano, me gire hacía Buttercup.

–Hey, si no te es muy molesto, puedes dejar a tu pequeño en la habitación de Ben –Tras analizarlo un poco, accedí. Con una casa tan grande dudo mucho que no haya un servicio que mantenga vigilado al hijo de Buttercup, subimos las escaleras al final del pasillo. Cruzando la puerta había una cuna, un ropero y muchos, pero muchos peluches. Unos cuantos con forma de coches, otros de dinosaurio. Verlos golpeo mi corazón, el único juguete que había podido comprar para Sazael era un viejo osito que estaba en reventa–. Puedes acostarlo en la cama, Benigno es un poco agresivo cuando duerme.

–Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.

–No te preocupes, Bloss.

Recosté a Sazael y luego seguí a Buttercup al comedor. Me habían invitado a cenar después de todo.

Fue así que los meses pasaron. Me mudé de mi pequeño apartamento a una casa propia, comencé como solista, mi primer sencillo vendió más de quince millones de copias en todo el mundo. Casi todos los días iba a casa de Buttercup, me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella, me aconsejaba cuando me sentía confusa, y me orientaba sobre lo que era mejor. A Sazael le gustaba también ir, apenas llegábamos subía a dejarlo con Benigno, si no jugaban con todo lo que los rodeaba, comenzaban a pelearse por lo que tenían alrededor.

El primer cumpleaños de Benigno llegó, Sazael cumplía los dos años. Jamás preguntaron por el padre de mi hijo, yo tampoco quise hablar mucho sobre ello, Buttercup tan sólo sabía que había sido violada el día que Sazael fue concebido. No preguntaba más, y respetaba mi silencio. Agradecía eso como jamás hubiera imaginado.

Buttercup volvió a la disquera, e insistió en grabar un disco conmigo. Me fue imposible decir que no, para entonces, Sazael tenía cuatro años, me acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando iba a grabar, todos adoraban a mi hijo, le echaba una mano a todos cuando trabajaban en los controles.

Tuve noticias de Bubbles una vez más.

Aquel preciso día que grababa con Buttercup, atravesó la puerta con dirección a mi cabina. Fue verme y parar.

Verme y abrir la boca.

Buttercup sabía de ella porque le hable de ella. Con un gesto detuvo la grabación, y su siguiente movimiento me dejo sin habla a mí. Salió de la cabina dirigiéndose a Bubbles, lo siguiente que vi fue su puño contra la mejilla de la que alguna vez consideré mi amiga. Al levantarse, también salí de cabina, pero sólo para detener a Buttercup.

–Vuelve a presentarte por aquí, y te parto a cara.

Dicho eso, me jaló dentro una vez más.

Sólo ella conoce mi historia con Bubbles, ella y Butch. Quién al aparecer, ordeno a seguridad sacarán a Bubbles, esa con fidelidad, ese apoyo suavizo todo en mi interior. Al salir del trabajo ese día, camino a casa decidí contarle a Buttercup todo acerca de mi vida, el orfanato, mis primeros años en él, los primeros días que le hable a Bubbles, cuando me traiciono, el despreció de las hermanas, todo. Por su parte recibí un abrazo, me apretó contra ella con tanta fuerza que sólo pude llorar. No lo había hecho en años, y ahora volvía a hacerlo.

También me contó acerca de su vida, no tenía tanto dolor como la mía, pero si momentos difíciles. Secó mis lágrimas y entramos a su casa. Ninguna dijo ni una palabra a Butch, ¿para qué? Para él es imposible comprender algo que vaya más lejos de su nariz y su trabajo. Es algo que he aprendido de él con los años, su narcicismo, no conoce límites. Comienzo a preguntarme, ¿por qué Buttercup se casó con él?

.

Espero que suene el timbre, pues dentro de unos minutos Sazael saldrá de la escuela y podremos volver a casa. Algo que me gusta de esta vida que tenemos, es el poder dejar que mi hijo asista a una escuela con el resto de los niños, algo que yo, claramente no tuve. No me molesta. Incluso hay otras madres que se acercan a mí y conversan, no ven en mí a «Bloss» famosa artista, reconocida modelo y última sensación de la música. Sólo a Blossom, una madre soltera que ha logrado sacar a delante a su hijo. En cuanto la puerta se abre, todos los niños corren a sus madres. Yo espero paciente a que se dispersen los demás hasta poder encontrar los ojos azules de Sazael.

En cuanto me ve, corre hacía mí también.

Al tenerlo entre mis brazos, me siento completa otra vez. Besó su mejilla hasta dejar en ella marcado mi labial, Sazael, cómo es costumbre, trata de limpiarse. Su único resultado, tener la carita llena de maquillaje. Sujeto su mochila y tomamos un taxi que nos deja cerca de nuestra casa, en el camino escucho sobre su día, cada día es diferente, es un niño más sociable de lo que pude haber sido yo a su edad. Siempre cerca de una persona diferente.

Caminamos un poco antes de llegar a casa de Buttercup, dónde solemos pasar la tarde. Se ha vuelto una costumbre, regresando del trabajo o la escuela vamos a visitarlos. O por el contrario, ella va a nuestra casa. Pero incluso antes de cruzar la puerta sabía que algo era diferente, no podía decirlo con claridad, sólo tenía el presentimiento.

Fue cuando entre a la casa que lo pude percibir.

Era imposible no notarlo con aquella presencia que tenía. Sus ojos fue lo primero en lo que me fije.

Rojos.

No podía ser posible que una persona tuviera un color semejante, no podía ser natural. Quede de piedra en mi lugar. Aquellos ojos me tenían cautivada, podía perderme en ellos cuanto quisiera, lo más seguro es que el tiempo no correría en su interior. Lo siguiente, su sonrisa. Mi pecho fue incapaz de soportar la fuerza con la que latía mi corazón, tan sólo alzaba una parte de sus labios en aquella sonrisa, la suficiente para mostrar un blanca hilera de dientes.

Hermoso.

Buttercup sujeto mi brazo obligándome a entrar. Obligándome a salir de aquella ensoñación.

–Blossy, te presentó a Brick. El hermano mayor de Butch.

¿Hermano?

Cada fibra de su cuerpo desprendía una sensualidad y un atractivo que difícilmente Butch podría igualar. La playera sin mangas dejaba visibles sus brazos, pequeñas cicatrices los rodeaban. Su abdomen, por más decir perfecto.

–Mucho gusto, Brick Him.

–Blossom.

El agarre de su mano era electrizante, basto con unos momentos que lo tocará para sentir un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal. Mordí mi labio inferior. Su mano no me soltaba, ni siquiera yo sabía porque seguía aferrándome a él, no quería dejarlo ir, jamás había sentido algo semejante.

Mi piel vibró en el momento que aflojo el agarre.

–Veo que has conocido a mi hermano mayor, Bloss.

–Sí, acabo de.

La cena fue uno de los momentos más incomodos, no lograba concentrarme en lo que hacía, en lo que comía, ni mucho menos en la persona frente a mí. Me sabía mal todo lo que entraba en mi cuerpo, Brick no quitaba la vista de mí, era extraño ser el centro de alguien. Temía que la mesa quedará en completo silencio, todos podrían escuchar lo nervioso que estaba mi corazón, sabrían lo mucho que me inquietaba la presencia de Brick. Por más que trataba de dejar quietas las piernas, no podía.

Mi cuerpo completo ardía, como si estuviera enferma, aun sin estarlo.

Al caer la noche, fue cuando Sazael y Benigno bajaron a cenar, Brick saludo a Benigno al igual que a Sazael, quiero pensar que fue más un mero reflejo. Estuve con Buttercup lo que restó de la noche, quiero iniciar un nuevo sencillo y necesito su ayuda, pues no estoy muy segura sobre lo que podría tratar. Hablar con ella siempre me ha dado ideas, aunque nuestros estilos son muy diferentes. Butter se inclina más al rock o metal, es su estilo de todas formas, yo permanezco en el pop y romance.

El momento de volver a casa llegó, me despedí de Buttercup y subí a la habitación de Benigno dónde Sazael jugaba con él… y Brick también. Al verme esa sonrisa volvió a su rostro, sentí los colores llegar a mi rostro.

–Sazael, es hora de irnos.

–¿Puedo quedarme, mamá? –Vi a Brick brincar desde su lugar–. Después de todo mañana sales de viaje, no quiero que llegues tarde por venir a traerme.

No podía negar eso, en mi afán de querer vigilar siempre a Sazael llegaba con el tiempo justo al aeropuerto siempre que debía viajar. ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Retire el fleco de mi rostro, y extendí los brazos a mi hijo, se levantó y rápidamente fue a abrazarme. Acune su cuerpo en el mío, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

–Te llamó en cuánto aterrice el avión, ¿de acuerdo?

–Cuídate mucho, mamá.

Besó su frente y cierro la puerta.

Al llegar abajo Butch me detiene.

–Hey, tú camioneta no circula hoy, ¿cierto? –Asiento. Pues no, hoy no –Deja que mi hermano te llevé, van para el mismo rumbo de todas formas.

Giro y veo detrás de mí a Brick. Mi corazón aclama por atención, mi cuerpo exige la caricia de sus manos una vez más. Se seca mi garganta cuando intento negarme, Buttercup ya me ha empujado fuera, frente al convertible que esta estacionado frente al garaje. Doy la vuelta para alejarme, choco contra el cuerpo de Brick. Sus manos sujetan mi cintura, su colonia invade mi nariz, pierdo control sobre mi cuerpo. Dada la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, lo más seguro es que se haya dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que me pone.

Me pone…

¡Joder!

Es el primer hombre por el que he llegado a sentirme atraída, justo tenía que ser en un momento en que estoy por dejar el país unos días. Sujeto su pecho alargando nuestra distancia.

¡Dios!

Necesito tomar aire al darme cuenta del tamaño que tienen sus músculos, puede más mi tentación, deslizo las manos hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, empujando un poco su cuerpo, sintiendo su cuerpo, su forma, deseando poder arrancar lo que me impide sentir en carne propia aquella piel. Áspera, suave, electrizante.

–Sube, te llevó.

Cerca su voz se escuchaba mil veces mejor, alcé los ojos en su dirección.

Rosa y rojo.

Tan igual y diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Deje que me abriera la puerta. No había notado hasta el momento que tuve que sentarme, la fuerza con la que me mantenía sujeta de la cintura. El rocé de sus manos contra mi blusa me devolvió a la realidad, me acomodé en el asiento. La urbanización que rodea la casa de Butch es posiblemente lo mejor del lugar, no tenía voz para iniciar una conversación, ni siquiera para decirle por dónde ir, mis manos se movían solas señalando la dirección. Mi garganta picaba cuando intentaba hablar.

Las luces navideñas iluminaban mi casa, diciembre, el mes que más me gusta de todo el año. Brick aparcó frente a la verja, no pude tocar la puerta, Brick parecía haber saltado el capo del coche sólo para llegar y abrirme. Acepte la mano que ofrecía, aquella sensación volvió a llenar mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos al llenar de aire mis pulmones. El camino hacia la puerta era bastante largo.

–Así que… Sazael es hijo tuyo.

Justamente esa pregunta era la que no esperaba.

–Sí, ¿Butch no te lo dijo?

–Lo mencionaba siempre que hablaba de Benigno así que supuse que también sería su hijo.

Debí haber previsto que Butch haría algo semejante.

–Y dime, ¿su padre no puede cuidarlo? O ¿hay otro motivo por el que quieras dejarlo con mi hermano?

Tampoco quería escuchar esa pregunta.

–Puede decirse que no.

Las piedras se quebraban bajo nuestros pies, repentinamente Brick se había quedado callado, ni a él ni a mi nos agradaba el sentido que la conversación tomaba. Sentía que de alguna forma podía arreglarlo, sólo temía hablar, decir algo extraño y evitarme sentir más su presencia.

–Escucha, el padre de Sazael es un tema que no me agrada tocar, ¿de acuerdo?

Nada.

Lo más seguro es que haya sonado molesta. Lo que resto de camino fue más sencillo guardar silencio que intentar remediar nada. Lo intente, y creo que sólo conseguí molestarlo. Frente a la puerta sólo quedaba algo por hacer, entrar y agradecer a Brick por acompañarme. No quería, de verdad que me encantaría poder encontrar la forma para que Brick no tuviera que marcharse. Abrí la puerta y la empuje, saqué el aire de mis pulmones al girarme.

–Bueno… ah…, gracias por acom…

Rojo.

Es lo único que podía ver, el cabello de Brick.

En menos de lo que yo había logrado voltearme, él había conseguido ponerse frente mío y acorralarme contra la puerta. Ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos por puro reflejo. Volvía a sentir su cercanía, sus manos apretaban mi cuerpo contra el suyo, rodeaban mi cintura, y subían por la espalda, levantando mi blusa. Sus labios abarcaban los míos, cada vez más y más.

Más. Quiero más.

Me sujete a sus hombros por miedo a caer, dejaba de sentir el suelo con el pasar de los segundos. Su lengua rozo mis labios y luego se hizo espacio para entrar en mi boca, sus hombros no parecían suficiente para sujetarme, rodeé su cuello buscando así evitar caerme. El rocé de su lengua con la mía aceleraba mi cuerpo, me ponía más y más caliente. Gemí contra su boca al sentir sus manos sobre mi trasero, recorrió mis piernas, –efectivamente estaba lejos del suelo– presiono mis muslos volviendo a mi trasero.

Un ruido sordo atrajo mi atención.

Entre abrí un ojo tan sólo para ver la puerta cerrada.

Mis pulmones clamaban por aire, pero no quería ser yo quien rompiera aquel momento. Masajeaba mi cuerpo con cada movimiento, Brick empujo su cuerpo hacía mí –quise gritar–, era bastante inexperta en cuanto se trataba sobre relaciones sexuales, pero conocía lo suficiente para saber que en esos momentos, Brick tenía una enorme erección atrapada en sus pantalones.

Calor.

Sentía el calor aumentar en mi cuerpo, en cualquier momento explotaría, y sería bastante pronto si Brick seguía frotando su pelvis contra mí de aquella forma, tan constante, ruda, necesitada. Tan…, erótica.

Me deje hacer cuando deje de sentir la pared en mi espalda. Brick se aferraba a mi espalda como si soltarme significará perderme, aferrada a su cintura como estaba, sentía sus piernas moverse por la casa, en más de una ocasión se detuvo contra algún muro, se alejaba lo suficiente para poder tomar aire y volvía a besarme. Enredaba las manos en su cabello queriendo obligarlo a quedarse. Me gustaba su juego y quería seguir.

Lo siguiente que percibí fue mi cuerpo caer sobre la cama, sabía lo que seguía, y no me importaba ser aunque sea una chica de paso, necesitaba eso, necesitaba a Brick.

Brick. Brick. Brick.

Mientras más veces repito su nombre, más seca siento la garganta. A cuatro patas sobre mí, Brick mantenía la vista en mí.

Rojo.

Me encanta la tonalidad que tienen sus ojos cuando está cegado por el deseo. Mi pecho sube y baja, me arden los labios, siento mi cuerpo quemar, y a pesar de eso, quiero más. Cierro los ojos al sentir el cabello de Brick contra mi rostro, pero en lugar de besarme, besa mi cuello. La sensación golpea mi cuerpo como fuegos artificiales, grito y arqueo la espalda. Oportunidad que ocupa Brick para quitarme la blusa, sus labios marcan un camino desde mi cuello a los hombros, su lengua marcaba el lugar dónde sus labios anteriormente habían estado.

Al llegar a mi esternón, sentí sus manos rodear las copas del sostén, siguiendo el tirante hasta el broche. Fue un pequeño «clic» lo que me hizo saber que se abrió el seguro, casi ni sentí el momento en que Brick lanzó lejos el sujetador. Sus manos subieron por mi vientre hasta las costillas, dónde rodearon mis pechos. La sensación era suficiente para sentirse en el cielo, cuando se llevó uno a la boca sujete su cabeza contra mí, su lengua rodeaba la areola de mi pezón, mordía y chupaba con agilidad y rapidez. De seguir así, volvería a terminar mucho antes de que ocurriera algo más.

Aferrada a su espalda comencé a jalar su playera, tan sólo se levantó para quitársela de encima, bajo ahora devorado mi pecho izquierdo, mis gemidos aumentaban de volumen, algo que parecía complacerlo.

Volvía a besarme en el momento que bajo mis vaqueros, y comenzó a acariciar mi sexo. Mi única reacción fue romper el beso, cubrí mi boca evitando el escape de mis gemidos, tan sólo provoque que Brick aumentara sus caricias, sentía su sonrisa cuando mordí mi dedo, mitigando los gritos que pugnaban por salir. Sentirlo besando la cara interna de mis muslos alerto mis sentidos.

Muy tarde.

Antes de poder hacer nada, me quito las bragas y clavó la cabeza entre mis piernas. Su lengua acaricio mis labios externos, sus dedos abrieron mi sexo para que pudiera tener mejor acceso, con sus labios mordió mi clítoris, tiraba de él con suavidad, luego volvía a chupar mi sexo mientras masajeaba mi clítoris con su dedo.

Primero su lengua, y luego chupaba.

Volvió a enderezarse, introduciendo un dedo en mí. Aún si sólo era un dedo, comenzó a doler peor de lo que imaginaba. Mi primera vez fue forzada, mi cuerpo resentía aquel momento.

–Blossom, –escuchar su voz me devolvió a la realidad, se movía en mi interior mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi rostro– ¿te fías de mí?

No comprendía, ¿me fiaba de él? Pues sí, lo hago. Asentí nerviosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Me besó al momento de introducir un segundo dedo, la sensación fue mucho más dolorosa aún, supongo que Brick notó aquello, porque comenzó a masajear mi pecho, y besaba mi cuello. Mientras más movía sus dedos, aumentaba sus caricias. Llegó a un punto, que dejo de doler.

Separo mis piernas se acomodó entre ellas, se quitó el pantalón y lo siguiente que vi fue su miembro alzarse frente a mí, estire la mano con curiosidad. Se sentía bastante suave para la apariencia que tenía, era grande, enorme me atrevo a decir, la punta llegaba a su estómago, ni de chiste podría entrar. Brick atrapó mis palabras en un besó, me recostó una vez más en la cama, sus manos cubrieron por completos mis pechos, sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel.

–¿Está bien si me muevo?

¿Qué?

De vuelta en la realidad.

Brick sonría. Aquella curva que mostraba autosuficiencia, y la cuál comenzaba a enamorarme. Golpeo mi nariz con suavidad, empujando su pelvis al frente. Sentí aquel movimiento en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, baje la vista a la unión de nuestros cuerpos, en verdad, estaba penetrándome, no dolía. Lo que es más, de verdad había entrado. Volvió a empujar ahora con más fuerza, fue así que comenzó un frenético vaivén dónde el único objetivo era el placer.

.

Faltaba media hora para que llegara el avión, con dirección a Pheonix. Desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, difícilmente lograba quitarle los ojos de encima a Brick. Quién parecía tener el mismo problema que yo, sentía una ligera antipatía hacia Butch en esos momentos. Camino al aeropuerto Brick me comentó que Butch le había hablado sobre mí, y que aunque quería escucharlo de mi parte, sabía acerca del orfanato, Bubbles, sabía perfectamente que Sazael no conocía a su padre. Y aun así ¿por qué razón querría que se lo repitiera yo?

Desde aquella plática llevaba sin hablarle a Brick durante más de media hora.

¿Enojada?

Por supuesto que sí, la idea que Brick supiera sobre mí sin saber yo sobre él me molestaba. Tampoco es que Brick fuera un inconsciente, era ver mi mala cara y obligarme a dar la vuelta para encararlo. Tras los primeros errores, dejo de intentar. Las personas seguían pasando y tanto el como yo nos manteníamos distantes. Nadie lo creería después de la noche plagada de sexo que tuvimos ayer.

Absorta.

Fue así que Brick logró tomarme desprevenida para obligarme a sentarme en sus piernas y encararlo. Quería replicar, enojarme, hacer lo que sea que mostrará mi autoridad. No podía, no cuando Brick tenía esa mirada de cachorro para mí. Deje caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre sus brazos, tal como él quería. Una vez en su merced, sujeto mi nuca inclinándome al frente para besarme.

–Hey, si fuera tú también estaría molesto.

Arqueé una ceja con los brazos en jarra.

–Mira, fui yo quién le dijo a Butch que me hablará sobre ti, ¿ok? En el momento que me enteré que llegaste a la disquera quise saber más de ti. Si algo malo tiene mi hermano es que tiene la lengua muy suelta, –acaricio mi mejilla, sin dejar de mirarme– pero le agradezco serlo porque dudo mucho haber podido llegar a ti, si no fuera por la princesa de Butch.

No pude evitarlo. Los motes que Brick usa para su hermano son de lo más divertido. Me reí.

Por mucho que dijera lo que quisiera de Butch, no podía dejarme creerle así sin más.

–¿Puedes asegurarme de que no es un simple juego? –Su expresión cambio– ¿Puedes asegurarme que no te irás en cuanto te aburras?

–Blossom yo…

–Brick, durante ocho años he hecho todo lo posible por no entrar en relaciones. Me aterra que al final todo sea una broma, no quiero que Sazael se encariñe con alguien que jamás querrá cuidar de él. Sazael lo es todo para mí, Brick. Si no fuera por él me hubiera rendido hace años.

–Y eso no te lo reprocho. –Alza mi rostro para verlo a los ojos– Tampoco el que quieras protegerte de los miles de cretinos que hay en el mundo, pero no me rechaces sin haberlo intentado, ¿cómo puedes tú saber que sólo me interesas por ser famosa? –No sabía que responder–. Si hubiera querido pasar la noche con alguien famoso, pude haber ido a un bar y ligado a la primer mujer que se me cruzará enfrente –¿Se supone que eso me haría sentir mejor? –. No quiero una estrella mimada y egocéntrica, sentiría que salgo con mi hermano, –reprimí la risa mordiendo mi labio– te quiero a ti, Blossom. La pelirroja de voz tersa que tiene más fuerza de voluntad que cualquiera.

Joder.

Sentía mi corazón latir desbocado a cada palabra.

–Quién sólo busca sexo no se preocuparía por minimizar el dolor.

Era inexperta en el amor.

Era inexperta amando.

Pero sabía leer entre líneas.

Y justo ahora, había logrado captar un perfecto «Me gustas» entre las palabras de Brick.

Sujete su rostro al inclinarme a besarlo. Brick se sujetó a mi cintura en cuanto su lengua entro en mi boca.

–Eso, hasta yo lo sé, Brick.

.

Exactamente han pasado seis meses desde la última vez que vi a Brick. He hablado con él por teléfono pero no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo otra vez. Según Butch, su trabajo lo absorbe demasiado y rara vez lo libera. Lo he confirmado con Brick, aunque no quiera decirme en que trabaja, sé que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo viajando. Pero cuando puede se comunica conmigo, algunas veces es de madrugada cuando me llama, no cuelgo, me gusta escuchar su voz y saber que a pesar de todo, es fiel a su palabra.

No soy una cita de paso.

En el camerino entra un ayudante del staff para informarme que salgo en cinco minutos. Es un concierto en vivo, lo que significa que Brick podrá verlo, ha alegado tanto con querer escucharme cantar, que ahora es cuando. Prendó mi móvil y escribo un rápido mensaje antes de volverlo a apagar.

«**De:** Blossom.

**Para: **Him Brick.

**Fecha:** 29 de septiembre 20.35

**Asunto: **Asegúrate de verme

El concierto está por iniciar, si quieres escucharme cantar aprovecha ahora, o espera a que nos volvamos a ver.

Blossom.»

Al apagarse las luces, comprendo que es mi turno de salir.

El bajo comienza a sonar, las luces brillan iluminando ningún lugar en especial en el escenario. Camino hacia el centro del escenario, aplaudo varias veces llevando el ritmo de la canción. Al iniciar las guitarras, el resto del público me acompaña aplaudiendo.

.

_I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_I can la la la la la la_

_I wanna wanna_

_Wanna get get get_

_What I want, dont stop_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got_

_Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say_

_Or what they think, think_

_Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever_

_Never want to hear you say goodbye_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched -un_

_And I need you so much_

_See you_

_Breathe you_

_I want to be you_

_Ah la la la_

_Ah la la la_

_You can take take take take take time time_

_To live live_

_The way you gotta gotta_

_live your life_

_Give me give me give me all of you you_

_Don't be scared_

_Of seeing through the loneliness_

_I want it more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong_

_Or wrong or right_

_Cuz in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is going to be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be_

_So even if the world falls down today_

_You still got me to hold you up up_

_And I would never let you down down_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

.

Estoy segura que fue más grande la tentación y justo ahora me escuchas cantar. No importa cuán fuerte lo haga, no va a ser suficiente para hacerte saber que te extraño. Te necesito. Te quiero.

.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched -un Untouched Untouched -un_

.

Bailo por la pista consciente de mi cuerpo, ahora sé lo que puedo provocar en ti, espero poder obligarte a volver, hacerte llegar a mi lado. Soy intocable. Sólo tú puedes provocar en mí una descarga como ninguna, necesito tenerte para volver a vivir.

¡Cómo te digo que te extraño!

Una vez termina el concierto, tomo un vuelo directo que me deja en casa otra vez. El taxi me lleva hasta la puerta de mi hogar, no tengo fuerza para ir por Sazael justo ahora, tarareo en el camino. Al sacar las llaves de mi casa, me sorprendo al ver la puerta abierta, no recuerdo haberles avisado que volvía. Entro a la casa con precaución.

Mi precaución se va al olvido cuando veo a Brick.

Brick. Mi Brick.

Corro directa hacía él. Me cuelgo a su cuerpo, me rehúso a dejarlo ir, los brazos de Brick me rodean, sus labios besan mi piel, mis hombros, mi cuello y finalmente mis labios. Me aferré a él deseosa de más, más. Quería a Brick, a él.

Antes siquiera de darme cuenta, estábamos en el lugar que iniciamos, desnudos en mi habitación. Sus labios recorrían mi cuerpo, besaba cada parte que veía, acariciaba las zonas sensibles de mi cuerpo, encendía la llama que jamás se apagó entre nosotros.

Al volver a despertar, frente a mí había una pequeña cajita.

Cubrí mi cuerpo con las cobijas al sentarme para poder tener una mejor vista. Brick la alzaba frente a mí, abrí la caja, encontrando dentro un anillo de diamantes. Mire al anillo ya Brick varias veces antes de intentar decir nada.

–No es una pregunta. Quiero que te cases conmigo, Blossom.

–Brick yo…

–Te dije que no es una pregunta –Se sentó frente a mí, acariciando mi espalda– toma el tiempo que necesites, voy a esperar.

Guarde el anillo una vez más en su lugar, necesito pensarlo, Brick me abrazó arropándome con sus brazos, no tarde en quedarme dormida.

En casa de Buttercup sólo pensaba en una cosa.

Casarme con Brick.

Hubiera aceptado anoche, pero quería saber qué opinaba Sazael al respecto, no quiero que se sienta presionado a nada. Lo encuentro en el jardín jugando con el perro de Benigno, me siento junto a él antes de que el perro salga corriendo al llamado de su dueño, abrazo a mi hijo y me dejo llevar por la tranquilidad que su abrazo significa. Es diferente de Brick. Abrazarlo me da seguridad, me siento segura cuándo estoy con él, y estar con Sazael, me llena de calma.

–Sazael.

–¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

–Dime, ¿qué piensas de Brick?

–¿El tío de Benigno? Pues, me agrada. Cuando viene a casa del tío Butch juega mucho con nosotros, siempre me ha dicho que tengo la sonrisa de mi madre, aunque no entienda mucho a que se refiere, ¿por qué preguntas, mami?

–Yo –no estaba segura por dónde iniciar– voy a casarme con Brick, cariño y…

–¡Genial! –El abrazo que recibí de Sazael me sorprendió– Ya era hora de que tú también fueras feliz, mamá.

.

_Dos años después Georgia, US._

–¡Sazael! Ayuda a tu madre con los platos.

–¡Claro, papá!

No tengo tiempo de negarme cuando llega mi pequeño de ojos azules a quitarme los platos para poner la mesa, cruzó los brazos. Me vuelvo hacia Brick que sonríe mientras lleva las ollas a la mesa. Su sonrisa no cambia, es lo que más me gusta de él sigue desprendiendo la misma sensualidad de siempre. Llega a mí en dos zancadas, abraza mi cintura y se inclina a besarme.

–Puedo poner sola una mesa, ¿sabes?

–Preferiría que lo que resta del embarazo te dejes mimar.

Acaricia mi abultado vientre. Suspiro. Contra él no se puede, toma mi mano y lleva hasta la mesa, la cual ya ha puesto Sazael, al sentarme me sonríe. Acaricio su cabello.

Los últimos dos años, he visto sonreír a Sazael más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Brick es más de lo que imagine, quiere a Sazael como si fuera suyo, siempre que va a ir a algún lugar lo lleva, excepto al trabajo. He aprendido más de Brick en tres meses viviendo con él, de lo que pude haberlo hecho sólo charlando con él en seis meses. Brick es un agente especial de FBI, en caso de necesitar un infiltrado a él es a quien piden ayuda, es por eso que viaja tanto, y cuando no lo hace, pasa el tiempo con Sazael.

Durante la comida, escucho acerca del viaje que realizaron Brick y Sazael al río que está cerca, Brick quería enseñarle a pescar, y por lo que escuchó el viaje salió mucho mejor de lo que ambos esperaban, por no revisar que estuviera en buenas condiciones la caña, Brick se ha llevado un buen chapuzón.

–Deberías venir con nosotros un día, mamá.

–Oh no, ella no sale de esta casa hasta que nazca tu hermana. –Las palabras de Brick, sencillamente me descolocan. "No sale" ¿Acaso cree que puede elegir por mí?

–¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que puedo o no hacer?

–Veamos, soy tu marido, el padre de la niña, encargado de tu seguridad y de mi hija, ¿quieres que siga? –Muerdo mi lengua resignada. Detesto que pueda replicarme cuando quiera. Cruzó los brazos apartando la vista de él, pretendo fingir estar enojada con él hasta que tenga que irme a acostar.

–Mami, creo que papá tiene razón, deberías cuidarte, y a mi hermanita también.

Me rindo. Cuando Brick y Sazael se unen es una guerra perdida.

Habiendo terminado de cenar, Sazael sube a su habitación, cuando baja, es en pijama y listo para dar las buenas noches. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, Brick me abraza por detrás y caminamos hacia nuestra habitación. Cierra la puerta y sus manos suben por mi vientre a mis pechos, empuja mi cabeza con la suya y deja mi cuello libre para sus viles propósitos. Aunque me haya acostumbrado a lo lujurioso que puede llegar a ser Brick, ahora, justo ahora, me aterra.

Al recostarme en la cama presiono su hombros, realmente, que me aterra.

–¿Qué ocurre, Bloss?

–Brick yo… tengo miedo, ¿qué tal si…?

–Hey, no tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarlas.

–Sé que no Brick, pero…

–Blossom –aquel tono, justamente con la voz arrastrada, siempre logra derrumbarme– ¿te fías de mí?

* * *

><p>Las PowerPuff no son de mi propiedad, con creación de Craig McCracken<p>

La canción con la que me inspire para la historia es "Untouched" del grupo "the Veronicas"

Es una de las pocas historias que he escrito de PPG, de mi pareja favorita (obusly) BlossomxBrick w

Espero les haya gustado, (no me odien por hacer mala a Burbuja :v)

Acepto críticas, comentarios, sus opiniones, me importa mucho lo que piensen sobre la forma en que escribo, pues me ayudan a mejorar ^^

.

.

Lía-chan~~


End file.
